While unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), commonly known as “drones”, have become a popular hobbyist tool for their ease of flying, recently UAVs have become widely utilized in a variety of industries. Controlled by an operator from a ground transmitter, UAVs can perform a wide variety of purposes, including, but not limited to: crop monitoring, Search and Rescue, and inspecting manmade structures and natural formations.
In known devices, UAVs have a complex system of six or more electrical modules which allow the UAV to be controlled from the ground. These electronic modules may include an engine module or motor, a battery module, a radio receiver module, an engine speed control unit module, and communications modules, such as GPS positioning modules, autopilot modules, and the like. Additionally, a plurality of other electronic modules with a plurality of other functions may be included in a UAV. In the case of replacing modules or charging batteries, the wiring must be disassembled. This means of disassembly further complicates the process of connecting and disconnecting the wires and adjusting the center of gravity to satisfy the aerodynamic profile of said UAV. Not only is this disassembly and assembly time consuming, but it also results in increased wear and tear on the UAV and the electronic modules.
Therefore, a need exists for novel unmanned aerial vehicles. There is a further need for novel unmanned aerial vehicles that reduce the amount of time required for the disassembly and assembly of the unmanned aerial vehicles. Finally, there exists a need for novel unmanned aerial vehicles that decrease the amount of wear and tear on the UAV and the electronic modules from repeated disassembly and assembly.